Fear of a Bot Planet/References
Trivia * The Robot Mayor says: "That makes 146.000 unsuccessful hunts in a row". If the planet only has one human hunt at 5 o'clock and the same rotation as the Earth - therefore the same number of days in a year - that would make it 400 unsuccessful years of hunting. * In the movie theatre, a 3D movie is playing. Leela struggles to watch the movie, as she only has one eye and two eyes are needed to view 3D films. * Leela breaks the Fourth Wall with her line, " If only I had two or three minutes to think about it." reffering to the following commerical break. Allusions Apple Power Mac sound The horn that sounded the hunt for humans is the sound an Apple Power Mac makes when it is turned on. Karel Čapek The robot-populated planet of Chapek 9 is named after Karel Čapek, a Czech writer who coined the term "robot" Public Enemy The title may come from the album Fear of a Black Planet by Public Enemy. Invasion of the Body Snatchers When Fry and Leela are initially discovered, the discovering robot cries the shriek from the movie Invasion of the Body Snatchers. Berzerk In the episode they say the well-known phrase "Intruder alert!" from the 1980 video game Berzerk about humans fighting robots. Movie posters The movie posters at the robot movie theater are: * Barbot Streisand in Yentltron: a parody of Barbra Streisand and Yentl. * Buff Bot the Human Slayer: a parody of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. **Buffybot is a robot version of the slayer in the show. * I Was a Teenage Human: a parody of I Was a Teenage Werewolf. * It Came From Planet Earth: a parody of It Came From Outer Space. Tetris The construction robots Fry and Leela talk to build with Tetris blocks. When the lines are full, a robot panics and these pieces disappear. Got Milk? A billboard on Chapek 9 parodies the Got Milk? advertising campaign with a sign reading "Got Milk? Then you're a Human and must be killed" We Want YOU! A poster is seen showing "We Want You for the Anti Human Patrol" is a reference to the poster "We Want You for U.S Army", was a poster that was used in World War I and World War II to recruit soldiers to join. Castle in the Sky When the robot guards ask them their quiz about which thing they would rather have and they answer circut board, then one of the guards says that the pretty flower would also be an acceptable answer. This may be a reference to Castle in the Sky when the protagonists are offered a flower from one of the laputain robots who appeared to tend a garden. Chipspeech Unlike the catchphase for the Robot Police "Humanoid" and "Intruder Alert"...It sounds simular to Otto Mozer by comparing it with his voice https://toycompany.bandcamp.com/track/attack-humanoid-2015 Showboat Mocking Leela's orders to deliver the packages, Bender replies with "Yes Miz Leela, tote that space barge, lift that space bale", a reference to the musical play's song ''Old Man River, ''which features a stanza "tote that barge, life that bale, you get a little drunk and you land in jail" [2] Category:References